Long Way Down
by turdlees
Summary: Kaldur has been lied to his whole life. The King whom he would've given his life for. The father who he would've done anything to impress and make him proud. And the mother who's words always spoke true... All was fake. Though he was to make this plan with Nightwing, most of the words and actions he will use in order to escape Atlantis will be quite personal. It will be ruthless.
1. Chapter 1

There was no going back. Not one bit. Kaldur knew that very well. Part of him knew this is what he wanted. But he always felt a hurtful pang in his heart whenever he remembered: it was just a mission. This was all **fake**. How was he going to even locate the Manta Flyer? Black Manta himself was still unaware of his beliefs. Hands clenching into fists, the former Atlantean decided to rest atop a boulder. Aquaman has sent quite a few patrols to search for him once his designation was heard when he transported through the Zeta Tubes.

But he only did that because that's where he could start. He didn't want any interaction with his former King. No. He _lied_. As did his mother. And perhaps Calvin Durham himself.

"Kaldur'ahm!" one of the patrols yelled. They were catching up to him and fast. He had to make a move before they captured him. If he began swimming out from his position now, they'd detect him and imprison him for accused treason. Unless Aquaman still had a soft spot for him. Then he'd start believing there was still a chance that even though he kept such a secret from him, Kaldur would remain as his loyal protege. Why? Why would King Orin do such a thing?

_I would have given my life for him. _

Though all Kaldur wanted at this moment was to _take _his life from him. Inching to his right, Kaldur began plotting ideas for a diversion. Perhaps blind their view and swim as fast as he could until he was far beyond their reach. Though that would be quite evident that it was him. They'd find a quick way out of the blindness and catch him. Unless his Atlantean sorcery was involved. His own magical abilities weren't as powerful as most Atlanteans, but hand-to-hand combat was definitely his advantage in this situation.

One of his hands snaked upward to grasp hold to one of his water-bearers. By the sound of the oncoming strokes, the patrol was approaching. They were coming to a halt and nearly right on top of the boulder he was hiding behind. _They must have seen me whenever I came throughout the Zeta-Tubes and followed my trail from there_. Well if they knew, he had to act quick. Unsheathing his water-bearer, they instinctively formed into dual katana, allowing Kaldur to slice it's large shape in two. One of the patrol toppled over and was nearly sent into the chasm below, but regained balance and swam upward. The members of the patrol acted quickly. Though their expressions were unsure, they instantly switched to violence. This escape was to be as non violent as possible, though Kaldur had to make this look real. Part of it was; though his grudge was with Aquaman, not the citizens.

Adrenaline ultimately kicked in. Kaldur knocked two of the members down, the two propelling into the third that was sent into the chasm. The final member of the patrol was a lot smarter with his tactics. And when Kaldur's eyes locked on him, his green optics widened for a slight second. It was Garth. It was as if Kaldur's own expression was mirrored into his best friend. The one he's known since birth. Surely he wasn't aware of Kaldur'ahm's bloodlines until recently?

Both of the fighters stopped and floated in the water for many moments. It was just staring for those silent, awkward moments. Until Garth's eyes narrowed. Anger replaced the hopefulness.

"Kaldur," he murmured softly. It appeared that he himself were unsure if he wanted to battle his own friend. "You have been my best friend from the start. We've trained together. We've fought together..." his gaze wavers momentarily before he reconciles himself, "...but we've not fought each other. Please, stop this!"

The words touched him. Slightly, but they indeed got to him. Before another word could be uttered, he felt a shock enter his system and make him twitch in response. One of the patrol members had electrified him! He knew he shouldn't have hesitated. Kaldur wasn't able to make much of a move before the world around him went black. All he saw before he passed out was Garth, eyes closed in a guilty manner.

* * *

><p>When he awoke, Kaldur wasn't surprised to find out he was in a cell deep within Atlantis' dungeon. A cell this highly guarded was held for the most important purposes. Lucky for Kaldur for being so popular. His hands were handcuffed behind him, and to top that off, they were stuck to the wall. Only his feet could move. A camera was locked on him, staring at him. He wondered who was watching him. Oh that's right! King Orin himself. And as if he were summoned, the door to his prison cell opened.<p>

Aquaman stared at his former protege with saddened, worn out eyes. His face looked so desperate. And all Kaldur felt when he stared back at it was disdain. Hatred. Hastily, he turned his neck to another direction, refusing to even stare at the King. Toes curling, teeth gritting, he wanted to break free of this imprisonment and run. Run from Atlantis and never return. Nightwing and him had created a plan, that was true. But as of now, this was personal.

"Kaldur'ahm, I understand your anger," the King began.

But Kaldur snapped, "No you don't!" his whole body jerked in one rapid motion, his shoulder slamming into the wall, but he was too angered to wince. "You have no idea how big of an issue this is. You had lied to me my whole life! You've proven how selfish you truly are if you are to go to such limits and hide the true identity of my father just because it is Black Manta-"

"-I was only protecting you!" Aquaman interrupted, voice louder. "Manta would have only used you to destroy Atlantis. He would have never cared for you!"

"You do not know that!" Kaldur retaliated. "Perhaps you are wrong! Why do you make such accusations? All you've ever thought of Manta is that he is your mortal enemy! Nothing else." His shoulders were heaving. He could feel the sweat forming at his forehead. "But now that you've shown that you're a **liar** to your own protege who would have_ given their life for you_, it shows that you **yourself** wouldn't have made any more of a better parent."

And after those words were said, the King silenced. His eyes widened at the words of his former protege. Once, he had been so calm-headed. So peaceful. He had seen so much of himself in him. Kaldur was like a son to him; but now, as he stared into his eyes, all he recognized was a stranger. An _enemy_. One he created. Aquaman had never felt as guilty for anything before. Why had he lied? _Why_? Taking a small step forward, Aquaman wanted to calm him. For things to return to normal and for them to accommodate this deformed relationships.

Kaldur's eyes flared even more as the King took a pace toward him. He jerked in the restraints, and his feet moved around. He went in for a kick, but Aquaman shuffled backward just in time. His eyes round with sadness, he looked downward before they closed. And just like that, he left Kaldur in the cell alone.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Kaldur feel asleep on an empty stomach. He could feel his wrists stinging as the rusty metal cuffs continuously brushed against his skin. Usually, he'd be asleep in own bed in his own room as he overlooked the city. Such royalty he was treated with. But since then, he had been greatly reduced. In this state, the plan to take down the Light wasn't going to work. He was foolish to ever transport from the Zeta-Tube in the first place.

All he had to do now was rest. Perhaps once he regained strength, he'd be able to break free from these chains. Yes. Once and for all. Unless news about Aqualad being an Atlantean prisoner would spread quickly. Perhaps reach the Light and pass it on to Black Manta? Would his father rescue him? He hoped so. Once he did, it would prove to Aquaman that Black Manta did know how to treat his kin. And that he was wrong for all these years.

That night, Kaldur received very little rest. He was barely able to close his eyes. His position wasn't a comfortable way to sleep. In fact, he felt weak. His forehead rested on his knee caps, tucked tightly toward his chest. He took the appearance of a saddened child. He hated it. As sleep began to drift him away from this horrible world, the doors opened. One eye peeked open and who he was his mother and father - _**false**_ father - Calvin Durham. They hadn't seen his slightly cracked open eye, and so he shut it. Sleep was something he demanded.

"Kaldur'ahm, I know you're awake," the voice belonged to his mother. "Please. Look at me. We have many things to discuss."

"No, there is nothing to discuss! What I know is that you are a liar," he snarled, but didn't meet her gaze. "The same to you, Calvin. You yourself had known, and yet you kept such lies from me! Had I really seemed to be so untrustworthy of knowing my true bloodlines? What had I done to earn such disrespect?"

"Nothing, son." Calvin responded, surprisingly calm. Hearing his fake address him by that word infuriated Kaldur. He was not his son. Never was. And he never would. Judging by Calvin's appearance, he hadn't regretted those words. He meant it. That only made him angrier. "You did nothing wrong."

"Don't you ever call me your son," he said the words low. Kaldur never liked to yell. It made the situation more stressful. But he knew that he couldn't control himself any longer. Eventually, every word he'd speak would be angered. **Bellowing**. "I never was. And I never will be."

"No, you're wrong," Calvin paced forward and leaned down, attempting to extend his arm to touch him. Kaldur moved. He couldn't inch anywhere, nor could his arms aid him. Instead, one of his feet connected with his jaw and knocked him down. His mother gasped and immediately helped her husband up. Calvin's eyes was shut, a small cut formed on his lip. His thumb swiftly wiped it away as he once again tried to speak. Though Kaldur wouldn't let him.

"Next time it won't just be your lip that's bleeding!" he growled, eyes narrowed to slits. "I never want to speak to you again."

"Kaldur-" his mother tried to speak.

"_**GET OUT**_!" Kaldur never thought he'd ever screech that loud in his life. Both of his parents stared at each other with shocked expression. Tears welled up in his mother's eyes. But they slowly left. And the door locked.

* * *

><p>For three days, no one had visited. Food was dropped off by guards, but that was it. He was sure everyone was talking about him. How he loved being so popular. Kaldur felt as if he was going insane. No one to trust. No one trusted him. He needed freedom. This was ridiculous. They couldn't keep him trapped here for the rest of his life. And if was evident they didn't want him dead. They continuously sent food and beverages. Though he never drank or ate them. He was showing his disdain and disrespect.<p>

With a hoarse yell, he pulled and pulled, heels digging into the rough surface. He was still **trapped**. And no one cared. That is until he glimpsed at his vague tattoos shine the luminous light blue glow. It was giving him strength. With another heave forward, the cuffs connected to the stone wall was creaking. His eyes widened in relief, though he didn't stop. He pulled as much as he could until the cuffs gave way.

_Free! I'm free!_

Rushing to his feet, the Atlantean smashed his wrists into the wall, the cuffs crippling off of them. Now he was truly free. The only issue was now the alarm was sounding off. And the thick door was in his way. He'd just have to improvise. As the door opened, three guards flew into the door. Kicking one in the jaw and grasping onto the second one's gun, he shot at the third. The second was easily taken down by a quick turn hook kick.

Swimming through the narrow hallway, he evaded he shots oncoming guards shot and easily dodged them. He was easily progressing out the dungeon and almost to the stairway. Once there, he'd need to take a left turn and then out of the palace. From then on, he'd have to find a way out of Atlantis itself. And how would he do that? A whole kingdom against him?! It would be difficult. Maybe impossible. He'd given up his training at the Conservatory years ago. The whole city had been practicing all it's life. _How_ could he escape?

As he made it toward the stairway, he barely missed a shot aimed at him. He had no weapons or the memories of how to use sorcery against the guards. He didn't stop moving forward, and barreled himself into the guard. Swerving to his left, he saw King Orin and Queen Mera rushing to him at the corner of his eye. He'd be in big trouble now. No way he could take them both on. Pausing, shoulders heaving constantly, Kaldur only stared back at the ones he once felt a strong loyalty toward. Now all he wanted was to be away from them.

"Let me go," it was a quiet demand, though after all these days, Kaldur'ahm had little strength. "It will be much easier for you."

"It won't be that easy, Kaldur'ahm," Mera spoke this time, breaking away from the King. "You were raised as one of us, and leaving us instantly after discovering the truth just to be with your father means you will give away all secrets to him."

"So what was so **special** about me? If you have always known my true bloodlines, why did you allow me to be born as an Atlantean?" he was so angry. Never had Kaldur'ahm yelled like this before, but here he was. The only thing about this question was that it wasn't one to be answered. He didn't want it. He just wanted to run away and never come back.

And before another gasp of breath was made, a pillar smashed into the palace and the roof collapsed.


End file.
